jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Song For My Father (song)
}} | rev2 = | rev2Score = }} Song for My Father is a 1965 album by The Horace Silver Quintet, released on the Blue Note label in 1965. The album was inspired by a trip that Silver had made to Brazil. The cover artwork features a photograph of Silver's father, John Tavares Silva, to whom the title song was dedicated. "My mother was of Irish and Negro descent, my father of Portuguese origin," Silver recalls in the liner notes: "He was born on the island of Maio, one of the Cape Verde Islands."Original liner notes by Leonard Feather Allmusic reviewer Steve Huey praised the album: One of Blue Note's greatest mainstream hard bop dates, "Song for My Father" is Horace Silver's signature LP and the peak of a discography already studded with classics...it hangs together remarkably well, and Silver's writing is at his tightest and catchiest. The album was identified by Scott Yanow in his Allmusic essay "Hard Bop" as one of the 17 Essential Hard Bop Recordings.Yanow, S. class=explore|id=essay/hard-bop-t712|pure_url=yes}} Hard Bop accessed December 7, 2009. Track listing All compositions by Horace Silver, except where noted. # "Song for My Father" – 7:17 # "The Natives Are Restless Tonight" – 6:09 # "Calcutta Cutie" – 8:31 This title lists the wrong musicians on the album notes # "Que Pasa" – 7:47 # "The Kicker" (Joe Henderson) – 5:26 # "Lonely Woman" – 7:02 Bonus tracks on CD reissue: # "Sanctimonious Sam" (Musa Kaleem) – 3:52 # "Que Pasa (Trio Version)" – 5:38 # "Sighin' and Cryin'" – 5:27 # "Silver Treads Among My Soul" – 3:50 Recorded on October 31, 1963 (#3, 6, 7, 8); January 28, 1964 (#9-10); October 26, 1964 (#1, 2, 4, 5). Personnel ;Tracks 1, 2, 4, 5 * Horace Silver — piano * Carmell Jones — trumpet * Joe Henderson — tenor saxophone * Teddy Smith — bass * Roger Humphries — drums ;Tracks 3, 6-10 * Horace Silver — piano * Blue Mitchell — trumpet exc. tracks 6, 8 * Junior Cook — tenor saxophone exc. tracks 6, 8 * Gene Taylor — bass * Roy Brooks — drums Title track A jazz standard, "Song for My Father" is here in its original form. It is a bossa nova in F-minor with an AAB head. On the head, a trumpet and tenor saxophone play in harmony. The song has had a noticeable impact in pop music. The opening bass piano notes were borrowed by Steely Dan for their song "Rikki Don't Lose That Number", while the opening horn riff was borrowed by Stevie Wonder for his song "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing". Earth Wind & Fire also borrowed the opening bass notes for their song "Clover". In the booklet of their box set, Paul Weller noted that he 'nicked 'the chords for The Style Council's 1984 song 'Me Ship Came In!' Cover versions In 1969 Leon Thomas recorded a vocal version for his Spirits Known and Unknown album on Flying Dutchman Records. In the late 1970s Cedric Im Brooks & the Light of Saba recorded a version later included on the 2003 release The Magical Light of Saba on Honest Jon's Records. In 1993, Us3 sampled "Song for My Father" on the track "Eleven Long Years", which appeared on their Hand On The Torch album. In 2003, hip-hop producer Madlib recorded his version of the title track for the Blue Note remix project Shades of Blue. In 2008, pianist David Benoit performed his version of the song on his cover album Heroes. |title=Heroes overview|work=Allmusic.com}} In 2009, Kermit Ruffins recorded a version for his album Livin' A Treme Life on Basin Street Records. Notes and references